


Até Quarta-Feira

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Carnaval, Cordão do Bola Preta, Drama, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, MFCDZ, Rio de Janeiro, Romance, SS BR Takeover, fantasías, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - Sim, muita coisa mudou, Dégel! Minha estrela de brilho raro... – murmurou apaixonado."Esse ano não vai ser igual aquele que passoueu não brinquei, você também não brincou..."





	Até Quarta-Feira

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 19/02/2015   
> Concurso NFF II/2015, Férias ou Viagem - [Desafio] Otaku Valentine's Day (Tema: Amor Romântico) - [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal II, Signo: Aquário - [Projeto] Brasilidade do Fórum Need for Fic 
> 
> Itens: 12. “Viajar é viver.” (Hans Christian Andersen)   
> 5\. “Seja um explorador. O universo está cheio de coisas maravilhosas e mágicas.” (Flávia) 
> 
> Beta: Lady Aquila, obrigado mais uma vez por me ajudar com minhas loucuras! E em tempo recorde! :heart:   
> Quer ser minha beta oficial?? :ash2: :ash2: :ash2: :ash2: :ash2: :wub: :wub: :wub: 
> 
> Música inspiração: Até Quarta-feira - marchinha de carnaval domínio público

De olhos fechados, o homem de longos cabelos esverdeados seguia pensativo. Embalado pelo barulho suave do motor do ônibus executivo, parecia alheio a todos os outros passageiros e aos ruídos corriqueiros.  
  
Mentalmente, ele parecia repassar tudo o que os poucos amigos que tinha haviam lhe dito. Na realidade, pensando bem, eles o haviam vencido pelo cansaço. Eram muito próximos, podendo se dizer que eram os únicos que haviam conseguido se tornar amigos daquele ser irritante e ensimesmado.  
  
Com férias vencidas há alguns meses, Dégel, um promissor arquiteto, se vira impelido a finalmente relaxar. Mesmo que forçado! Ele merecia, e apesar de negar a si mesmo esse privilégio, sabia que não aguentaria ficar mais tempo sem uns dias longe da louca e agitada vida que levava, com seus muitos projetos.  
  
Na realidade, Albafica e Minos tinham razão no que diziam, mas de certa forma, era irritante ter de concordar com os dois. Para o arquiteto, era o mesmo que assinar uma declaração de que estava entregando os pontos.  
  
Bufando, pareceu ouvir novamente os dois amigos lhe atormentando com os mais variados argumentos.   
  


**oOo**

  
\- Você precisa sair mais, Dégel! – Albafica estava exasperado. Já estava cansado das ranhetices do francês. – Não me olhe desse jeito! – pediu ao reparar o modo com que o outro o olhava por cima das lentes corretivas do óculos de leitura. – Você aprendeu a gostar de todas as coisas desse país que nos acolheu desde pequeno.  
  
O holandês, bem como o amigo e o namorado, haviam vindo em épocas diferentes para aquele país acolhedor. Dégel chegara ainda bebê, seus pais haviam sido transferidos para a embaixada vindos com o último embaixador. Minos chegara com sete anos, vindo da Noruega em situação parecida com a do arquiteto, com a única diferença de que o pai dele era o embaixador. E ele, Albafica, chegara um pouquinho mais tarde, já com dez anos. Holandês, viera com seus familiares para juntos reencontrarem alguns parentes, acabaram se encantando com o país e fixaram moradia.   
  
\- Sim, eu sei, mas você sabe que eu não queria sair de férias justo nessa época do ano. – protestou Dégel.   
  
\- Sim, nós sabemos seus motivos, mas, meu amigo, – Minos fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir – você precisa continuar sua vida. Seja um explorador, você sempre gostou de coisas novas, de sair e ver o que esse mundão tem de bom a nos oferecer! Em nosso país, esse que escolhemos para ficar o resto de nossas vidas, esse mesmo que nos acolheu tão bem, você pode encontrar coisas maravilhosas e até mesmo mágicas.   
  
\- Não sei, eu...  
  
\- Deixe disso! O que ficou no passado enterrado está! Se gosta, ou gostava de ir nessa época do ano para lá, vá! Pegue a serra! – instigou Albafica, e lançando um olhar para o namorado, continuou. – Aqui você sabe que o clube já não é mais o mesmo. Vá se divertir nem que seja naquela praia que você tanto diz gostar! E... que eu sei que você fica sentado embaixo do guarda-sol. – sorriu divertido ao dizer as últimas palavras.  
  
\- Se vocês pensam... – parou abruptamente.   
  
\- Não, chega! Está decidido: você vai! – Minos o interrompeu novamente. – E é uma ordem! – disse sem pestanejar. Ele podia fazer aquilo, era o dono da empresa. – Saia mais cedo hoje, e amanhã não me apareça aqui. Dou meus jeitos, e o dinheiro das férias estará em sua conta pela manhã.   
  


**oOo**

  
Bufando mais uma vez, o arquiteto abriu os olhos e focou a paisagem que descortinava pela janela. Descer a serra já não tinha mais tanta graça, apenas por lembrar que no final dela, poderia encontrar aquela pessoa. Balançando a cabeça, preferiu não pensar muito, pois era como haviam lhe dito: o passado enterrado está, mas ele tinha lá suas dúvidas.  
  
Apenas de lembrar o envolvimento que tivera uns anos atrás, sentia seu coração bater descompassado e a boca secar. Balançando a cabeça, tentou novamente se desligar de tudo, mas era impossível, pois, mais alguns quilômetros, e estaria próximo do seu destino final. Talvez fosse melhor não pensar no assunto e continuar sua vida, como havia feito até ali. O estado era tão grande, e ele não fazia ideia de onde seu desafeto poderia estar naquele momento.   
  
Fechando os olhos outra vez, conseguiu relaxar novamente. Uma marchinha ao longe o fazendo viajar embalado na melodia. Parecia que podia ver os pequenos papéis redondos e coloridos, as serpentinas multicores sendo lançados. Alguém, além dele naquele ônibus, também amava marchinhas antigas. ‘Até quarta feira’ era uma das marchinhas que mais gostava!  
  
Tamborilando com os dedos no compasso da música, o francês pareceu ser remetido para o passado. Ainda morava com os pais e o irmão no Méier, e como bom admirador daquela festividade que atraía tantos turistas para a cidade do Rio de Janeiro, já começava a se preparar para aproveitar as cinco noites, e, claro, o sábado pela manhã saindo no Cordão do Bola Preta.   
  


**oOo**

  
Seu aniversário, dia 12 de fevereiro, iria cair bem no sábado da festividade, e havia combinado com os amigos de irem todos se divertir no Cordão. Saindo do baile do Flamengo, fariam uma horinha na orla marítima e rumariam para a concentração do Bola. Era uma loucura, mas ainda eram novos, vinte e poucos anos, Minos era o mais velho deles, Albafica e ele tinham a mesma idade, e além de comemorarem o aniversário, iriam aproveitar para festejar o começo do empreendimento do norueguês, que morava na cidade serrana de Petropólis. O tão sonhado escritório de arquitetura. O qual queria os dois trabalhando junto com ele.  
  
O ano era 1990. Quanto tempo já havia se passado? Dez anos? Onze? Na verdade, Dégel parara de contar depois do segundo ano que não mais estava junto dele. E tudo começara no dia doze. Os integrantes dos blocos ‘O Bafo da Onça’ e do ‘Bola’ haviam se cruzado, talvez por mero destino, mas ali, numa troca de olhares o flerte começara.   
  
Os longos cabelos arroxeados trançados em uma trança frouxa prendendo as madeixas rebeldes. Olhos azuis ávidos e fascinantes. Um esbarrão, o pedido de desculpas, e mais nada. Naquela noite, no clube de Regatas do Flamengo, uma onça chamou a atenção de Dégel. Os cabelos agora estavam soltos, e como havia desconfiado, eram mais longos que os seus e com muitos cachinhos rebeldes.  
  
A orquestra no palco tocando marchinhas antigas e, numa passada pelo salão abarrotado, seus olhares novamente se cruzaram. A cartola de sua fantasia fora surrupiada pela tal ‘onça’, e ao tentar pegá-la de volta, seus corpos roçaram sensualmente. Sustentando o olhar do mais alto, Dégel arqueou uma sobrancelha e arrebitou um tanto o nariz.  
  
\- Devolve! – exigiu. As íris violáceas enfrentando sem temor as azuis.  
  
\- Se me beijar eu lhe devolvo. – gracejou o outro.   
  
\- Como é? – Dégel perguntou, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ou mesmo entender direito o que estava se passando no meio do salão, um empurrão e ele acabou por cair sobre o outro.   
  
Aproveitando da situação, o desconhecido tomou-lhe o que estava desejando. Quando finalmente se separaram, colocou a cartola sobre a própria cabeça, ocultando as orelhinhas da onça, puxou o francês para um cantinho onde se perderam nos braços um do outro.  
  


**oOo**

  
  
Balançando a cabeça, Dégel abriu os olhos estarrecido. Como uma lembrança tinha o poder de deixá-lo tão desnorteado? Sentia o coração batendo forte no peito, e mesmo depois de ter tido outros namorados, o grego ainda continuava ocupando um lugar especial em seu coração. Mesmo depois das muitas brigas, do ciúme de ambos e da separação, ele sabia que ninguém seria igual ao instrutor de Kung Fu.  
  
Tentando minimizar aqueles sentimentos, checou as horas no celular. Já haviam entrado no Rio, e faltava pouco para desembarcar na rodoviária. Seu pai o fizera prometer que ligaria para que este fosse lhe buscar, mas não era necessário. Poderia muito bem pegar o metrô, ou o Frescão, linha 2251, que em pouco tempo estaria no Méier.   
  
E fora exatamente o que fizera. Não queria atrapalhar o pai, e o trânsito, apesar de ainda ser quinta feira, já estava terrível. Uma agitação enorme. Fora do Frescão, e assim que o portão fora aberto, as perguntas, abraços e beijos da mãe, do pai e do irmão mais novo que se encontrava de férias em casa, choveram aos montes.  
  
Após respirar, conseguiu subir para o seu antigo quarto, que continuava do mesmo jeito como se ele nunca tivesse partido. Sendo observado pelo irmão, começou a desfazer as malas. Este era quase nove anos mais novo, e tinha nos lábios um leve sorriso. Nascera no mesmo mês que ele e seu temperamento só era um pouco diferente, pois este não demonstrava tanto seus sentimentos.  
  
\- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou eu vou ter de adivinhar, Camus? – Dégel era sempre assim, direto ao ponto.  
  
\- Eu não queria lhe contar hoje, mas acontece que mais tarde a mãe e o pai vão nos levar para um restaurante, e bem, Milo irá junto.   
  
Ao escutar aquilo, o arquiteto travou a mandíbula e sentiu as costas se arrepiarem. Ele pensara que Camus e Milo nunca dariam certo, mas pelo visto o namorico havia passado de apenas ficadas para algo mais sério. Volvendo os olhos na direção do irmão caçula, arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
  
\- E o que tem isso? – Dégel perguntou. Controlando sua vontade de praguejar, esperou pela resposta.  
  
\- Milo me contou que o primo dele voltou. – Camus engasgou com o olhar do irmão, mas tossindo prosseguiu. – Kardia voltou da Grécia, uns quatro anos já. Eu sei que deveria te contar antes, mas você não queria saber...   
  
\- Tudo bem, Camie! Mas o que tem tudo isso a ver, a mãe e o pai não irão convidá-lo depois de tudo o que eles presenciaram, ou irão?  
  
\- Não, eles não irão, mas acontece que ele... – Camus parou de falar ao ver o irmão levantar a mão. Sabia que ele queria ficar quieto e não ouvir mais nada. Respeitando a vontade dele, saiu do quarto sem nada dizer.  
  
Abrindo o guarda roupas, Dégel esperou a porta se fechar para finalmente deixar um grunhido escapar por seus lábios. Por que depois de tanto tempo ele tinha de aparecer novamente? Balançando a cabeça, mirou com curiosidade algo pendurado num cabide. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, abriu o saco protetor e conteve a vontade de blasfemar.  
  
Guardadas no mesmo cabide, se encontravam as últimas fantasias que nunca foram usadas pelos dois. Havia até se esquecido delas, ou apenas fingido que não estavam lá, visto que não gostava de lembrar o que acontecera naquela noite fatídica de janeiro. Suspirando, retirou as duas do lugar e, se estavam separados há tantos anos, aquilo não deveria ficar ali.   
  
Pegando a roupa brilhante, levou para o quarto do irmão. Entrou feito um furacão, assustando o caçula, que se encontrava ao telefone. O ouviu despedindo-se de Milo e sem cerimônias colocou a roupa sobre a cama do outro, pedindo para que este desse a Milo para que fosse entregue a Kardia. Sem esperar saiu como entrara, deixando para trás o irmão um tanto pensativo.  
  
À noite, no restaurante, conversou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tratara Milo muito bem, afinal ele não tinha nada a ver com o que o primo havia lhe feito. Se Kardia fora embora sem maiores explicações, não era o namorado do irmão que deveria aguentar o seu mal humor. Mas o que de fato o arquiteto não sabia, nem sonhava em desconfiar, era que mentes conspiravam contra ele.  
  
Sábado pela manhã, lá estavam Camus, Milo e Dégel na concentração do ‘Bola’. Depois de muito custo, e de dizer que não tinha o que vestir, o ruivo conseguira fazer o irmão vestir a única fantasia que tinha em mãos. E a mesma havia caído como uma luva no arquiteto. Parecia que havia sido feita por aqueles dias.  
  
Sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável, o arquiteto olhava para todos os lados. Sua fantasia de pierrô, com o lado esquerdo todinho de bolinhas negras no fundo branco, parecia gritar: ‘Ei! Eu estou me sentindo deslocado!’ Mas não estava, pois ao seu lado outras tantas pessoas estavam com as mais bem elaboradas fantasias.  
  
As marchinhas começaram a ser executadas e a multidão de fantasiados seguia atrás do carro de som. Embalados pelo tema do grupo, “Quem não chora não mama”, os foliões seguiam lançando confete e serpentina. Passando por trás de uma árvore, Dégel acabou por se separar dos outros dois. Olhando preocupado para todos os lados, não conseguia localizá-los.   
  
Ele sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer, e até estava acostumado, pois aquilo era de praxe, só não esperava sentir sua cintura ser cingida e um corpo forte colar ao seu. Arregalando os olhos, tentou se soltar, mas ao sentir os lábios mordiscando seu pescoço desprotegido, estremeceu. Volveu um pouco os olhos tentando divisar quem poderia ser.   
  
\- Dégel, não tente nada! – a voz conhecida fazendo com que o outro arrepiasse todo. – Vamos aproveitar até quarta-feira. – propôs.  
  
\- Kardia, quem pensa que eu sou? Acha que pode... – Prendeu a respiração ao finalmente conseguir virar entre os braços do outro e sustentar-lhe o olhar. A voz morrendo na garganta.  
  
Puxado para fora da agitação e do som alto, o grego trajando a fantasia já conhecida, o Arlequim vermelho e preto, há tanto tempo guardada e esquecida, foi a visão que fez o francês perder o ar.   
  
\- Camus... – murmurou Dégel, após recuperar-se do choque.  
  
\- E Milo! – Kardia deixou um leve sorriso surgir em seus lábios carnudos. – Dégel, já não somos mais dois homens inexperientes que haviam acabado de sair da puberdade. Aceite o que estou lhe propondo. – estendendo a mão, acariciou a pele onde o pescoço se unia com o ombro dele.  
  
Para o arquiteto, reencontrar o professor de Kung Fu, estava sendo como rever um fantasma. Mas mesmo que ele tentasse fugir, não iria conseguir, pois Kardia, com sua força, o empurrara contra o tronco frondoso.   
  
\- Concordo que não sejamos mais homens inexperientes, mas muita coisa mudou, muita coisa se perdeu! – por mais que ele quisesse negar, ambos haviam sido muito especiais um para o outro. O amor por tanto tempo represado, estava transbordando pelos poros... no olhar e até mesmo no falar.  
  
\- Sim, muita coisa mudou, Dégel! Minha estrela de brilho raro... – murmurou apaixonado. – Mas só você não percebeu que não foi intencional o que fiz, e quando me vi sem você minha vida estilhaçou. – fez uma pausa. – Vamos fazer um trato, - mirou-o com interesse e apaixonadamente – fiquemos juntos esses dias. O Carnaval foi o que nos uniu, lembra? – sorriu ao vê-lo concordar. – Quem sabe ele não seja o que irá nos reaproximar?  
  
\- Kardia, eu não sei...  
  
\- Eu disse, meu amor, só que o seu orgulho não aceitou o que eu estava lhe propondo. Eu sempre o quis ao meu lado. – mordiscando o lábio dele, sorriu. – Vamos aproveitar esses dias, temos até quarta-feira para revivermos nosso amor! – e assim capturou os lábios em um beijo exigente! Romântico...  
  
E Dégel rendeu-se aos apelos de Kardia, pois o amor estava ali, bastava ser reavivado!

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Kardia: Vocês estão ouvindo o coro de anjos cantando: Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleeluuia!!! 
> 
> Kardia, também não é assim! *fazendo beicinho* Poxa, eu me esforcei até o meu limite pra poder terminar essa fic antes do prazo do Projeto Ano Zodiacal, então sem ficar tirando da minha cara. humph 
> 
> Kardia: Oras, não sabia que estava tão sensível assim. *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Mas está bem, não vou ficar te atrapalhando, não hoje. Termine isso e vá dormir! 
> 
> *sorrindo* Vai dar uma de Coelhão é? Mas pode deixar, farei isso! 
> 
> Obrigado quem conseguiu aqui chegar, e me perdoe, pois eu ainda acho que poderia ter feito melhor. 
> 
> bem, agradeço de coração a quem chegou até aqui. Não fazem ideia de como isso é importante para mim! 
> 
> Então, beijos e até meu próximo surto.   
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
